Green-Eyed Monster
by cooliochick5
Summary: 2D, Murdoc, and Russel were boys, Noodle knew this very well. And, like most boys, these boys will be boys. Noodle knew this well, too. She also knew that she was a girl as well as a child, and being so, she would take on many qualities that most young girls had. The one quality she possessed would soon drive her boys absolutley crazy. Jealousy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

2D, Murdoc, and Russel were boys, Noodle knew this very well. And, like most boys, these boys will be boys. Noodle knew this well, too. She also knew that she was a girl as well as a child, and being so, she would take on many qualities that most young girls had. The one quality she possessed would soon drive her boys absolutley crazy.

Jelousy.

It made sense, though. These boys were her's and only her's. She wouldn't share them with anyone! Apparently, they didn't understand that because they were always bringing women home! Mostly Murdoc, but Russel and 2D had their fair share as well. No matter, it's still bugged Noodle to no end when something would get in between her and her boys.

This little feeling began one day when the boys decided to take the ten-year-old down to the park.

_Flashback:_

_Ah, summer time, the only time when it wasn't okay to have nothing to do. Russel occupied himself by working on his taxodermy, 2D was usually drugged and asleep most of the day, and Murdoc, well, he did what most Murdocs did during the summer. Noodle, however, had nothing to do. The poor girl's only friends where the boys. This is why the guitarist devised a well thought out plan. A plan so good, it just had to work. It was pure genious! She'd throw herself on the floor and scream. Brilliant!_

_"RUSSEL-SAN, TOOCHI-SAN, MURDOC-SAN!" She screamed._

_Instantly, 2D was awoken from his nap, Russel had forgotten all about his taxodermy, and Murdoc actually took the time to find a pair of pants before running to the girl._

_"Noodle, what's wrong!?"_

_"Ya alrigh', luv?"_

_"What is all the damn racket!" Murdoc argued._

_"Now got all here, Noodle bored." Noodle stated._

_"We ca' play vi'eo games lateh." 2D promiced, already heading back to his room._

_"No, sun out!" Noodle pointed to that glowing orb in the sky._

_"Noodle, 'ow many times mus' we tell ewe, we can' really go to the sun!" Murdoc yelled. Noodle stomped her foot and marched over to the front door and flung it open, letting sun light fill the room. THe boys hissed as the light burned their eyes, rendering them powerless._

_"We go to park now!" Noodle commanded._

_"Fine, we'll go ta the park, now close the damn door!"_

* * *

_Ah, the park, the only place where you could take the child you considered a little sister to and yet still look crazy._

_"I 'ate it 'ere." 2D commented, trying to pretend like all the staring people weren't there._

_"Shut up, 'D, atleast Noodle is getting some fresh air." Russel shot._

_"An' atleas' Mur'oc can hit on some birds tha' ain't from the pub." 2D smirked at his own joke when the little jappense girl came running up to him._

_"Toochi-san, come play Noodle and friends." She grabbed the man's hand and began tugging on his arm._

_"Noodle, no' now, I 'ave a migraine." 2D pulled his hand away._

_Again with those dang migraines. 2D was always complaining about them, Noodle still had no idea what they were, but they seemed to hurt his head a lot._

_"Noodle help." The guitarist hoped onto the bench and began rubbing the bluenette's temple._

_"Than's, Noods." 2D smiled._

_"Play now?"_

_"Sure."_

And it was from that day on that Noodle vowed to never let anything come between her and her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like Murdoc to forget something that Noodle said, probably because once the broken english left her mouth, she wouldn't let him forget.

"Mur'oc." The eleven year old girl skipped happily into the kitchen, finding the man scavenging for beer.

"Wuh?" The man looked up quickly, hitting his head on the inside of the refrigerator.

"Pway wiff Noodle."

"No." The bassist answered flatly, picking up a beer and heading back to his love-shack on wheels. He was a step away from the car park when something latched on to his leg.

"Wha' the!?" He exclaimed, looking down at his foot. Noodle was clinging on like a little monkey.

"Pway wiff Noodle!" She demanded now. Murdoc growled.

"Later, luv." He pried the child off him and went on walking.

"Promise?" Murdoc turned to see the most dreadful sight in the whole world. Noodle had her pinkie extended.

A pinky promise of death!

"Loo', luv, le's no' do anythin' rash, alright." Murdoc put his hand on top of the girl's.

"Pway wiff Noodle in thwee hours." The girl folded her arms.

"Yes, fine, whatever, go, now." Murdoc pushed the girl back in the direction of the lift, ran like hell to his Winnebago and locked the door.

* * *

"MUR'OC!" Noodle screamed as she stomped down the the car park, not even the smell of cigarettes and sex would stop this furious soul. Murdoc was just beginning to shag some bird he found at the bar when Noodle practically tore the door of the hinges.

"NOODLE! GE' OUT!" Murdo exclaimed, tugging his pants back up.

"TOOCHI-SAN SAY IT BE THWEE HOURS, PWAY WIFF NOODLE, NOW!" The girl's tiny hands were balled into fists.

"NO, NOT SODDING NOW, I'M IN THE MI'LE OF SOMETHIN'!" Murdoc gestured to the half naked woman on his bed.

"Did you break a promise to this little girl!?" The woman pulled her shirt back on and strode over to Noodle's side.

"No, jus-"

"Don't worry, baby, he'll be sure to play with you, won't you?" The woman smiled evilly at Murdoc, who gulped loudly.

* * *

"Got any sevens?" Murdoc asked.

"Cwazy eights! Noodle threw the cards in the air and began picking them up again.

"That's fifty-two pickup, hun." The woman, whose name turned out to be Suzy, informed her.

"Go fishy." Noodle giggled.

Murdoc threw his cards down and headed back to his Winnebago.

That was the last time he ever broke a promise to Noodle.


	3. Chapter 3

Noodle had locked herself in her room and was drawing away. This card would be absolutely perfect, even if that meant constantly redrawing it. Because of the language barrier, the words in the card had to be written in Japanese. Now satisfied with the card, Noodle ran off to find her 'father'.

"Murdoc-san, where Russel-san?" The ten year old ran up to the bassist.

"Wha'? Oh, Lards is off visitin' his father, he and faceache left for the airport five minutes ago.

"CATCH THEM!" Noodle exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Murdoc didn't have time to finish his sentence, Noodle already grabbed his wrists and dragged him to the Winnebago. Once there, she threw him in the driver's seat.

"DRIVE!" She exclaimed. Not wanting to anger the girl further, Murdoc took off down the street.

They finally caught up to geep at the airport.

"What the hell are you two doin' here?" Russel asked hopping out of the jeep.

"I dunno, Noods just went berserk or somethin'!" Murdoc exclaimed.

The guitarist hopped out of passenger seat and skipped up to the drummer.

"Good father day." She did her best to tell him 'Happy Father's day', she then presented him with the card.

"Oh, Noodle, thank you." Russel knelt down and pulled the girl in to a hug.

Noodle really did consider Russel a father, he would tuck her in at night, he'd help her brush her teeth and hair, he'd make sure she was fed and happy. Russel never realized it, but he was a lot like a father to the girl.

Before departing, Russel spent the day with his 'daughter', eating lunch at the airport.

There was nothing that would keep Noodle from Russel on father's day. Not even Russel's own father.

**_A/N: Lame, yes, but this is my father's day special. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!_**


End file.
